


Arranged Marriage (falling in love intended)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: 2019 DL Stocking Stuffers [10]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha Freddie Mercury, Alpha John Deacon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Come Eating, Dorks in Love, Insecurity, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Brian May, Omega Roger Taylor (Queen), Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Today is the day he meets his future mate, and Brian couldn’t be less thrilled. He should be grateful that it’s only been a year since he turned eighteen that he gets to meet his Alpha, they’re close in age then, but Brian has no idea what they’re even going to be like.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: 2019 DL Stocking Stuffers [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583506
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Arranged Marriage (falling in love intended)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lover_of_blue_roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/gifts).



> Another ABO  
> people asked for porn and for abo in the stockings, I am but a writer  
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Alright, Omega May?”

Brian sent a panicked look towards the Omega sitting next to him, who sent a reassuring smile. He tried to smile back to hide how terrified he felt, but it didn’t feel successful. Especially since his stomach is currently tying itself into knots.

Today is the day he meets his future mate, and Brian couldn’t be less thrilled. He should be grateful that it’s only been a year since he turned eighteen that he gets to meet his Alpha, they’re close in age then, but Brian has no idea what they’re even going to be like.

Will they be male or female? Pretty and kind or average but aggressive? What will they think of him? Too long? Is his hair too messy? Has an Alpha ever rejected an Omega before? Brian knows most Omegas aren’t thrilled with who they’re paired with, but Alphas have never complained.

At least never in the presence of Omegas.

The beta social worker gives him a smile before leading him towards the back room. Brian looks towards the door, and the lobby is blocked off by the two heavy wood doors which lock the moment they close. He bites his cheek and tries to remember every lesson he has learned through school about how to present himself in this exact moment. His mind is blank, and he could sob. What is he supposed to do now?

He is going to make a fool of himself and this Alpha is going to hate him. The only silver lining is that Roger threatened to punch his and they’re happily together now, but that’s because Roger’s Alpha is Freddie who is the sweetest Alpha Brian has ever met.

At one point he had been envious they hadn’t been chosen to be mates, but he won’t begrudge Roger his good luck and Freddie had promised rather seriously that he would fight any Alpha that didn’t treat Brian to his standards.

The social worker stops and presses in another code. Brian swallows. Running would only make this first impression that much worse.

“His name is John Deacon,” she says, “he turned eighteen only a few weeks ago.”

Brian lets out a sigh of relief. He knew that they should be close to each other in age, but everyone has heard the horror stories of an Alpha being a decade and a half older or more. He straightens his posture. It makes him taller than most Alpha’s but he doesn’t want to slouch and make them think that he is posturing of any sort.

The social worker smiles, “he’s a very nice Alpha.”

She probably says that about every Alpha. They reach the door that holds his future. Brian sends out a quick prayer to the universe before stepping inside. He glances around the room. The walls are a mellow yellow with a brown couch and a few tables, one has a pitcher of water and one glass sitting next to it. He grimaces.

At the foot of the couch rests the kneeling cushion he had brought with him. It has a strange scent to it which is distinctly Alpha. He glances back at the social worker who smiles encouragingly towards it before stepping out of the room.

How did Roger even get through this part?

Brian kneels. He keeps his hands in front of his lap and his head down. His hair is pulled to the side to show his neck and he angles enough that he can see the door that the Alpha will presumably enter from. He keeps his lips pressed together in a weak attempt to keep the nerves from forcing up the meager breakfast he swallowed before coming here.

After a few minutes, the door opens. Brian notices the smell of Alpha musk. He grimaces, the Alpha must have _just_ gone through his first rut if his smell is that strong. The door closes and Brian risks a peek at John.

He looks young, brown hair in that halfway stage of switching styles which adds an awkwardly endearing quality about him. Brian can make out a gorgeously built face (and while he doesn’t think of himself as a shallow person per-say, he is grateful that he isn’t going be stuck with someone horrible looking).

When John looks to him, Brian is quick to drop his gaze back to the oak flooring.

“Er,” the Alpha coughs, “I’m John Deacon.”

Brian doesn’t move.

“Let’s not do _that.”_

He can make out the gesture towards him and Brian is quick to unfold himself from the kneel and draws himself up to his full height. John is gorgeous, he has a shy flush to his cheeks and pretty gray eyes that trail down Brian’s body.

“Can I – May I have your name?”

Brian suspects they only referred to him as “The Omega.”

“Brian May.”

John smiles, “wonderful to meet you.”

“I suppose so,” he rubs the back of his neck.

“Listen I don’t know what you’re expecting but would rather get to know you first – before we even talk about how a… romantic relationship is going to work between us.”

Brian tilts his head, “what?”

John coughs again and gestures towards the couch. Brian tenses. Right now, the Alpha _should_ be scent marking him, letting him know who he belongs to and other Alpha’s know he’s taken. He sniffs, John still smells thickly of Alpha musk but underneath it, he smells like clean linens and oranges.

“I want to talk to you,” John says, “to get to know you.”

He nods and sits on the edge of the couch, hoping he hadn’t made the wrong assumption. When John doesn’t actively react to it he starts relaxing minute by minute. John sits on the far end of the couch staring at the wall but occasionally glancing towards him.

Brian’s back hits the back of the couch and he pulls his knees up to his chest. He doesn’t know what is happening and he doesn’t like not knowing things.

“Am I – is there something making you uncomfortable?” John asks quietly.

Brian shrugs, “I don’t know. This is different from everything I’ve been told – even Freddie was a little more traditional with Roger.”

He flushes. Way to go mentioning another Alpha in front of yours.

“Oh. I see.”

He bites his lip, worried that now John is going to turn into the Alpha Brian feared he was getting.

“What would you like me to do? As I said, I don’t want to be too forward, and I want us to actually like each other before… everything.”

Brian flicks through his catalog of Alpha-Omega mating culture. He keeps coming back to the scenting, and he knows that he needs to get used to John’s scent. He already feels himself bristling as the musk starts to cling to him taking over Freddie’s sweet floral scent (and he should truly pull back from Roger’s Alpha).

“Scenting? But not like how it usually is?” There is no way he could think about stripping in front of a stranger no matter the expectation.

John blinks and smiles, “sure, would you like to come to me?”

“Wait – you want me to scent you?”

“Isn’t that what you want?”

It is.

“But you’re the Alpha?”

John shrugs, “it’ll work out the same. I thought that you would want to be in control of things?”

Brian doesn’t answer but crawls over to John. He moves slowly and once situated he lifts his wrist and runs it down the side of John’s neck. The pattern repeats three times before he really notices the musk dimming below something else. He thinks it might be his scent.

John grabs his wrist. Brian tenses but he isn’t being manipulated with any strength. His wrist is raised to John’s nose. He presses down against it and his breath tickles.

“You smell wonderful.”

“Thank you,” he squeaks.

Maybe John is the kind of Alpha he dreamed about.

* * *

What Brian hadn’t expected when meeting John for the first time is how encouraging he would be about Brian’s music interest and dreams. So encouraging that he joined the band as well as the bassist they had been looking for.

Things were perfect. Brian would dare to say too perfect.

Freddie still treated him with a level of closeness that would turn most Alpha’s into a growling mess and Roger got along with John in a way that might threaten most Omegas, but it worked. Brian still pined over Freddie while mostly in love with John and while there were some days the guilt forced him to remain in bed it was getting easier.

As soon as they were mated officially, Brian knew that his lingering crush on Freddie should fade with time. He is excited to mate with John. There was one thing he forgot to consider.

Roger would go into his first heat the same week Brian would and they all lived in the same flat.

“I don’t think it’ll be a big deal,” Roger says.

Brian shrugs and nuzzles closer. Roger’s scent has always had a calming aspect to it. At least when they aren’t at each other’s throats.

“You don’t?” Brian whispers, “two unmated Omegas going into heat, it’s going to make them go into rut. They’re going to fight.”  
Roger tugs on his ear, “they might not.”

“They will, especially if one of us starts earlier. Alphas always get territorial or one of them might make a move.”

He blinks, “you think John would go for me? Over you? You’re right bonkers.”

Brian shrugs, “it isn’t that hard to think. I mean, you’re stunning. _Everyone_ wants you.”

“John wants you,” Roger says, “if anything I should worry about Freddie chasing his Brimi down.”

“You’re his soulmate, Rog. He wouldn’t.”

Roger raises an eyebrow, “see, then we have nothing to worry about.”

Brian gives a half-hearted shrug. The entire situation still gives him anxiety, what if it does happen, that John tries to go after Roger? How do they mate with something like that hanging over their heads? Not only would it taint their relationship it would ruin the band. He sniffles.

Roger coos and presses a kiss to his lips, “don’t worry, Bri, everything will work out fine in the end.”

He offers a watery smile.

The two Omegas perk up when they hear the door open. Brian shares a look with Roger before deciding that it’s too much effort to get up and he is incredibly comfortable wrapped in Roger’s embrace and surrounded by everyone’s scents. A few minutes later, the rustling of the bags stop and footsteps near the bedroom. Roger nuzzles against his neck, before separating slightly when the door opens.

“Look at this,” Freddie coos.

“I don’t think there’s any space for us,” John replies.

“You can be on the ends,” Roger shoots back.

Brian chuckles before lifting his head and catching John’s gaze. The expression is fond, and it warms Brian deeply.

“Welcome home.”

John crosses the space between them and kisses Brian deeply before nosing at his neck and inhaling deeply. Brian presses light kisses on the space that he can reach before John crawls into the bed.

“You’re going to fall,” Brian says.

“I’ve already fallen for you,” John replies cheekily, “and I’m holding on to you, so you’ll fall with me.”

Brian rolls his eyes hoping that the room’s lack of lighting covers the red on his cheeks. The bed dips and he watches Roger and Freddie wrestling with each other lazily. He gets pulled closer to John when the limbs start flailing wildly.

John kisses along his neck and mouths at his scent gland. Brian rolls his head back and gives John more space. He peers over at Roger and Freddie. Freddie is hovering above Roger, placing kisses on his cheeks. Roger laughs which sets Freddie off in a fit of giggles. Brian huffs a laugh.

“Missed you, lovely,” Freddie says.

Roger hums, “I would hope so.”

Freddie blows a kiss to Brian who “catches” it and mirrors the motion back.

“Hello, John,” Roger calls.

“Hi, Rog.”

Brian sniffs. John smells nervous. He rolls over and watches John’s expression. There is nothing on his face, but he still smells off. Brian angles his head, Freddie smells nervous too. Roger has noticed the scent too.

“What’s going on?” Roger says.

Both Freddie and John share a look and the nerves spike. Brian pulls away and bumps into Roger. They look at each other.

“John?” Brian tilts his head.

“Freddie?”

The two Alphas move away and settle at the edge of the bed. Brian and Roger scoot back to the headboard. They look at each other. Brian doesn’t smell anyone else on them, at least no one else is strong enough. He doesn’t get why the two of them would be nervous.

“We had a discussion,” John starts, “and we wanted to run the idea by you.”

He looks at Roger.

“Okay? About the band?” Brian hazards.

Hopefully, this isn’t about what songs are going to go on the album again. He thought they would have settled this already. Roger bites his cheek and sniffs.

“Not quite,” Freddie says, “but it will affect the band.”

Brian starts to worry at his nails. He doesn’t like how vague they’re being. Roger pulls on his hair watching the two Alphas.

“We thought that,” Freddie clears his throat, “John do you want to explain it?”

“Sure.”

“Just explain it,” Roger snaps.

“We thought that we could share your heats,” John says.

Roger and Brian glance at each other and shrug.

“Is that all?” Roger says.

“Not as in share, but _share.”_

Brian clears his throat before speaking, “you mate us both?”

John and Freddie both nod. Brian raises an eyebrow. They technically wouldn’t get in any legal trouble, because they’re still mated to their match. Brian has always thought about having Freddie as an Alpha, but it would be unfair to Roger. He glances over at the other Omega who seems to be considering it.

“We’ll let you two talk it out,” Freddie says.

He pats Roger on the back of his hand before rolling off the bed. John offers a smile before standing up with a little more grace than Freddie. They both nod before stepping out of the room. Brian looks at Roger.

“Well?”

Roger shrugs, “I – this feels bad to say – but I have thought about John y’know, in that way.”

“I’ve thought about Freddie like that too.”

“You’re obvious,” Roger grins, “s’not like I was upset about it.”

He lets out a breath of relief. Roger isn’t upset that he pinned after his Alpha. Brian pulls his knees to his chest; does he want two Alphas? Is his crush something that could lead to a lasting relationship? Breaking a mating bond is next to impossible legally. What would it do to the band?

“We’re already a pack,” Roger says, “sharing Omegas isn’t uncommon in some regions of the world among pack members.”

Brian shrugs, he knows that much.

“Could we survive it?”

“Research says it’s easier. There are two Alpha’s to split responsibilities and Omegas tend to feel more content because they’re not beholden to just one person.”

“Where’d you hear that?”

“I did have to write papers in biology, Brian,” Roger grins.

“Well, what do you think?”

“I say…” Roger trails off and stares at the wall.

Brian rolls onto his back and stares at the stick-on stars on the ceiling. A few have fallen off, leaving his depiction of Orion missing a few key points. He’ll need to go out and get more. Roger grabs his hand and starts mindlessly playing with his fingers.

For all that he loves John, they do tend to end up at each other’s throats often and not in a fun way. Freddie breaks them apart, and that would probably continue in the relationship. It might balance them out. He loves Roger, too. They’re able to connect in ways that Freddie and John won’t understand. Although, Brian wishes that he had more time to think it over, considering their First Heats are due to start next week.

Roger rolls over so that he is pressing Brian into the mattress. Brian looks up.

“We could have each other too if that was the case.”

Brian flushes. They had something back in Smile. Something they couldn’t explore with Roger scheduled to meet his Alpha within a few weeks of him joining and Brian not wanting to break propriety and give a reason for his Alpha to hate him from the start.

“You still want that, right? On some level?”

“I’ve always been curious about what could have been.”

Brian reaches up and cards his hand through Roger’s long hair. It's soft and falls around his face. He hums.

“So we’re going to say yes?” Roger asks.

“Do you want to?”

“I do.”

He looks away. Brian can’t imagine it going bad, he knows what is going to happen _if_ it goes bad, but he just can’t see how it will. It feels like he and John were meant to be, but it almost feels incomplete without Roger and Freddie in the mix. He loves the three of them, and he nods once. Roger tilts his head.

“Yeah, I think we should.”

“Oi!” Roger calls.

John and Freddie come back a few moments later. They peak in, careful not to cross into the Omega’s boundary.

“And?” Freddie asks.

John shoots him a look but Freddie ignores it, watching Roger and Brian. He looks away under the gaze and towards John who is smiling at him fondly.

Roger looks at him but Brian gestures for him to speak. Roger grabs his hand and squeezes before looking back towards the Alphas.

“Yeah. We want to do it.”

John and Freddie break out in wide grins. They cross the room, John going to Brian first, the kiss begins sweetly but turns hot in a moment. When they break apart, Brian is quick to sniff and John’s neck, but then Freddie is guiding his face over and they’re kissing. Its tender filled with promise.

“I promise I’ll be good to you,” Freddie murmurs.

“I distinctly remembering you threatening to cut off any Alpha’s knot who wasn’t.”

Freddie bumps him gently, “brat.”

Brian looks back at Roger who is watching John with clear fondness. This can’t be a mistake.

* * *

Brian pushes the t-shirt into the wrap of blankets. Roger is spreading pillows around inside of it. The room is filled with the smell of pre-heat and it makes Brian dizzy. Both John and Freddie have stayed with friends the past day, leaving the Omegas alone per tradition.

Roger drapes around him and nuzzles along his neck. Brian gasps and spreads his legs automatically. His dick is half-hard and has been since he recovered from his and Roger’s early morning tussle. He leans back as Roger sucks high on his neck, not enough to leave a mark of course.

“Rog,” he whines.

“Sorry, you smell so good.”

Brian turns and licks his way up Roger’s neck, “you taste better.”

Roger pulls them backward. Brian barely catches himself to keep from crushing Roger. One of the pillows falls off and Roger sends it a mournful look. Brian lets him wiggle free and grabs it before righting it back in his spot. It knocks his blanket out of alignment and Brian whines.

“Sorry.”

He fixes it.

“I hate this,” Roger moans, “everything feels like it has to be perfect, and it is.”

“But it feels like it isn’t?” Brian adds.

Roger nods and returns to his spot, curled up on Brian’s chest. He noses at the blond hair.

“Yeah. They’re not going to mind and once the heat hits…” Roger shrugs.  
“I’m glad to be going through this with you,” Brian says.

Roger looks up, “it feels better. Knowing I’m not alone.”

He noses at Brian’s collar bone. Brian runs up and down Roger’s back. They lay down in quiet peace. Likely the last they’ll have for the next three days. He scoots down so their eyes are level, Roger kisses the tip of his nose. Brian flushes.

“It’ll be nice when Freddie and John come home,” Brian adds.

“For a moment…” Roger shudders.

“I know,” Brian whispers, “wanna nap and worry about everything else later?”

Roger pulls himself closer and nearly on top of Bri before settling down.

“Sounds perfect.”

He allows Roger to lay completely on him. The scent of pre-heat thickens and Brian estimates that without the Alphas they’d fall into heat in about twelve hours, but Freddie and John should be back in about three. Hopefully, they’ll remember to bring home a meal.

Brian wakes up and groans when he feels slick making him sticky. Roger smells strongly of heat. He wonders which one of them hit first, and he suspects its Roger. The blond is fully flushed and rutting against his thigh. He sniffs and catches the faintest hint of Alpha.

Carefully he pulls himself free, leaving Roger to whine and push his hips into the mattress. He shuffles out of the room, trying to clear his head from the heat smell. Another wave of slick gushes from him and it slips down his thighs, he wrinkles his nose. John’s scent hits his nose then, and his knees nearly buckle at the intensity.

Brian leans against the wall and breathes through his mouth. His mouth feels dry. He coughs and licks his lips.

“John?” He calls, “Freddie?”

It isn’t long before both Alphas appear. His knees go weak at the heavy musk wafting from them both. Brian feels the whine tear itself out of his throat. He tilts his neck back and reveals one of his swollen scent glands. John steps forward and Brian practically climbs into John’s chest.

“In it?”

Brian shakes his head. He is very close, and the longer he stays near the Alphas the surer he is that it will hit him within the hour. John kisses his forehead.

“Do you want to eat something?”

“Not hungry.”

John noses down his face and sucks on his jaw. Freddie steps near him and John lets out a short growl before pulling away. Brian leans away and lets Freddie have space. He can hear John’s aborted growl.

“Sorry,” John mumbles.

Freddie kisses along John’s neck before stepping back and sniffing towards the bedroom.

“Roger?”

“Pretty close,” Brian mumbles, “maybe in it.”

John’s hand skims down his chest. Brian’s breathing deepens and his pants feel wetter. The embarrassment is only pushed away when he hears a sharp gasp from John. The musk increases and the burn in his belly tells him that his full heat is about to hit.

“Bedroom.”

He underestimated the Alpha musk.

John guides him back through the doorway. The room is still filled with Roger’s heat sent which has grown since he stepped out. Their nest remains in its pristine state and he rubs his hands together nervously. John kisses him sweetly.

“It looks very cozy.”

He looks towards the bed to see Roger rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a low whine. Freddie moves around Brian to kiss him on the cheek before carefully climbing onto the bed. Roger spreads his legs and wraps his arms around Freddie’s neck.

John guides his gaze back to him by his chin. They meet in a wet kiss. One of John’s hands moving to his hair tugging slightly while the other settles on his hip.

“You’ll be mine soon,” John whispers.

Brian hums and kisses him again. John breaks the kiss and works his way down his neck before sucking lightly at the glad. This time at the swell of slick he knows he is fully is out of pre-heat. John notes the change too. He feels himself being walked back towards the bed. His body responding to his Alpha’s touches.

He climbs over the nest barrier and then whines when John’s hands fall from him.

“Alpha,” he murmurs.

“One moment, baby boy,” John says, “hips up.”

Brian follows the command; his joggers and boxers being pulled off in one smooth motion. His dick curves up towards his belly. He inhales and turns his head to see Roger arching up towards Freddie’s touch.

“Look at them,” John says.

“Alpha,” he whines again.

John crawls on the bed and grips the hem of this t-shirt. Brian sits up letting John pull it off. He whimpers as the cold air hits his chest. His nipples prick up. John kisses him again, licking into Brian’s mouth. He opens his mouth and lets John explore. They break apart and Brian goes directly to his neck taking in the scent of John.

Brian pouts when John pushes him back.

“Have to get things,” John pants.

“Under the pillows.”

John follows Brian down and reaches above them, he frees one of the bottles of lube and a string of condoms. Brian’s head clears enough for him to feel slightly worried that John is going to get offended at the requirement. He sighs when John kisses along his sternum. The lube probably isn’t the most important considering how wet he feels.

He jumps when John thumbs along his slick hole. Brian whines and pushes his hips down.

“Gonna take my knot tonight, hm?” John mouths down towards his belly.

Brian nods, “yes.”

“Yeah, let me fill you up,” John says, “you’ll sit on my knot?”

“Please. Please. Please,” Brian chants.

A finger slips in and Brian feels himself tighten around it.

“So wet,” John gasps, “for me? For my knot?”

He bobs his head and gasps excitedly when John curls his finger. Brian thrashes his head and turns to see Roger. Freddie and Roger have swapped positions, but Freddie is already two fingers dip in Rog. The blond is rolling down and has his head thrown back.

John grabs his jaw and pulls him back, the movement harsh enough that Brian can only weakly whine at the movement. The meet in a hot kiss, Brian can barely respond due to the fog currently clouding his head. His entire focus is back on the shallow thrusts of John’s fingers. He wants John’s knot and he pushes down trying to get the Alpha to hurry things along.

“Alpha, please.”

John growls and swallows his begging, “okay, baby boy.”

A second one slips in, scissoring. Brian keens and rolls his hips. His hands fly up to John’s hair and tugs. When John presses against a certain spot his nails dig into the back of John’s neck scratching down the side. He rubs up and holds onto John’s shoulders.

“That’s it, let me hear you.”

Roger nearly screams. Brian lazily flicks his eyes over to Roger. Freddie now has three fingers in and a wicked grin on his face. He watches Roger lazily bounce. Slick puddles on the plane of Freddie’s stomach. John scissors and slick gushes out of him again. He feels his face heat up in embarrassment. John presses that spot again, and his first orgasm rolls through him.

John uses his second hand to clean up the mess on his stomach, “open up pretty boy.”  
Brian’s jaw drops automatically and John presses in his pointer finger. He closes and sucks his own come. Naturally, his prick is still curved towards his stomach, it won’t go down until he is properly knotted. John places a kiss on the corner of his mouth. The fingers in him curl and stretch casually while John continues to gather the mess on his stomach, and he continues to suck each finger clean.

“Knot me, Alpha, please,” Roger starts babbling.

He feels envy well up in him at seeing Roger happily bouncing on Freddie’s cock. The third finger slipping into him makes him jump, he feels full and stretched, but not the feeling he needs right now. Brian gasps.

“Alpha,” he pants, “please. I’m ready. Please.”

John pulls out with a loud _squelch._ Brian clenches around nothing and whines. He feels a hand run through his hair, John kisses his hip. He looks over to see that Freddie has reached across the space separating them.

“Alpha,” he says.

Brian doesn’t know who he is referring to, but Roger drops down on Freddie’s prick and the hand on his head is helping keep Roger steady as he coats both of their chests. His eyes are screwed closed but when they crack open, he can barely see the blue. John strokes his cock twice and Brian’s attention is back on him.

“Ready, baby boy?” John asks.

He has enough presence to lean up and grins when he sees John has put on a condom. Brian leans back and nods dropping his hands back and splayed above him. John’s grip on his hips is bruising. Blunt heat hits his entrance. He spreads his legs automatically, knocking against Freddie’s in the process.

“God, I can’t believe you’re mine,” John halts his hips and kisses Brian again.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Brian flushes, “Alpha.”

“You’re such a perfect Omega.”

“Alpha, please.”

John rocks his hips forward. Brian shouts clenching down. The fog fully taking over his thoughts. His mouth drops open and he pants as John fully sits himself. He reaches up and grabs John’s neck.

“Knot me Alpha. Fill me up.”  
He rocks his hips forward twice.

“Mate me.”

“Soon, okay, baby boy?”

Brian pushes against him. John’s pace picks up, and soon he is thrusting rapid and deep into Brian. His grip is harsher than before. He loves it. He can feel the Alpha peeking through John’s usual control. The second orgasm rips through him the second that John finds that spot again. He pants. John keeps pressing in, his pace picking up.

The rhythm falls apart, which pulls him out of that fog for a moment.

“Gonna knot you. Gonna mark ya,” John slurs.

There is a furrow in his brow. Brian whines at the words, trying to force his vocal cords to work beyond pants and groans.

“Please,” he whispers.

John stops thrusting. Brian feels a stretch sharper than all of the others as he feels John’s dick pulse within him. Brian looks up just as John dives down and grabs his scent gland with his mouth. He sucks on it to firm it up more. Brian ruts up, trying to get any friction on his neglected dick.

One of John’s hands wraps around it and twists until Brian is coming for the third time already. This time the erection starts to flag, and he feels John’s prick give another week twitch inside of him. John pulls off his neck and licks at the gland.

“Yeah?” John asks.

Brian nods and leans his head away. John kisses right above the gland and he then bites down on it. His hips surge upward, and his hands go around John pulling him closer. Warmth flows down from that spot to his toes and the connection between them flares. He feels John’s pleasure and joy. Weakly John thrusts into him again.

When John pulls off Brian feels deep exhaustion settle over him. John hasn’t moved from him and is instead laying over the top of him. Now nosing at their mating bite. He moves his neck to see that Roger and Freddie are in a similar state.

Freddie seems to be in mid claim, latched onto Roger’s neck. He watches as Roger gasps and whines while lazily rolling his hips.

John pulls himself from the bite to nose against Brian’s jaw. Brian grins and kisses John’s nose.

“Beautiful. Lovely. Perfect Omega.”

Each compliment is punctuated with a kiss. Brian curls his fingers into John’s hair.

“Rest up, we have a long three days ahead of us.”

Brian nods, he smiles a dopey grin. At some point in the next three days, he’ll be Freddie’s as well. The exhaustion washes over him again, along with the current of affection and love that he feels from John. Brian sniffs, Freddie and Roger’s scents have become one and John’s scent is thick in his nose. His last coherent thought is that he has never felt safer than this moment here.

**Author's Note:**

> In this Universe Omegas don't get their first heat until they're 21, and don't meet their arranged marriage partner until they're 18  
> Ages at the end of the fic  
> Freddie -23  
> Roger & Brian 21  
> John 20  
> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on Tumblr.


End file.
